villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chichi (Dragon Ball Adventure)
Chichi is a character in the latin spanish Parody of Dragon Ball franchise Dragon Ball Adventure. She is the wife of Goku and the strongest character in the series. Story Dragon Born Saga Chichi first appeared on episode 1 where she meets Goku and decides that they should marry. When Colonel Silver and Colonel Violet tried to defeat Goku. She protects him from them just to be rejected because Goku was more interested on find the Dragon Balls. During King Piccolo's invasion, Chichi becomes obese from eating because of her crippling depression, Goku ask her if she can forgive him, she hugs him as a manner to apologize him. In the 23th World Martial Arts Tournament, she grows and loses all the weight she gained because of the training, she fights Goku (who didn't recognized her) on the first round and got defeated. After revealing who she is. Goku and Chichi decided to marry. Once the tournament ended, they goes to the village just to find that is on fire once more. The both of them finds the Bansho Fan and its guardian: Annin. Once they managed to extinguish the flames, Goku and Chichi married and lived a happy marriage. Frieza Saga Dead Zone (Movie 03) 4 Years later, Goku and Chichi have a son called Gohan, who's kidnapped by Garlick Jr.'s henchmens after beat the three of them and get paralyzed by Nikki's last trick. She then tells Goku about the situation before he left to find Gohan. Saiyans Invasion on Earth (Episodes 11-13) Chichi notices that Goku is dead and Gohan is kidnapped by Piccolo thanks to Krillin, she then proceeds to ask him if he want to spent the night with her and her father. That night, Chichi tried to castrate Krillin with a rusty carving knife while calling his name, though Krillin was fortunately able to get away. The next morning, Chichi went to Kame House in search of him, questioning where he was as she raced towards the island. Chichi visited her husband and son while they recovered following the battle against Vegeta. After Bulma came back to the hospital with Mr. Popo and expressed that they would be able to journey to Namek to revive the Z-Fighters that had been murdered during the fight with the Saiyans, Chichi turned to Gohan and voiced her happiness that she knew he was not going anywhere. Gohan stated he would be going to Namek with them, but she reiterated with a demonic voice that he would not be going and cut him off in stressing that she was his mother and that she was entitled to him listening to her and doing whatever she said. After being yelled at in return to Gohan. She then suggested that he would be better of going to Namek and left the room, after being utterly defeated. To prepare him for the trip, Chichi cut Gohan's hair and packed many things for him. Trip to Namek and Frieza's Battle (Episodes 14-19) Dende made the wish for everyone on Namek to return to Earth apart from Goku and Frieza, Chichi after this learning that her son was back on earth and rushing towards him while questioning with a demonic voice where her "baby" was. During the period between the Namekians beginning to reside on earth and Porunga being summoned, Chichi tried to get Gohan to go back to his studies. Garlick Jr.'s Revenge (Episode 20) Chichi attended Turtle's one thousand birthday party. She afterwards was infected by Garlick Jr.'s Gay Fog and became temporally lesbian until Garlick Jr. was defeated and killed by Kami, Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo. The World's Strongest (Movie 04) Chichi was worried about where Gohan went during 3 days and refuses to tell her until Oolong reveals the truth. She don't allow Gohan to go help Goku rescuing Bulma and Roshi from Stephen Hawking's evil hands. She then noticed that Gohan is gone and worried about him. Tree of Might (Movie 05) Chichi grounds Gohan for thinking that he and his friends were the ones who burned the forest and killed the animals. Just to later be punished by destiny once Tree of Might has grown, at the end of the movie she yells for help while she was on the branch of a tree far away from the floor. Metal Lord Slug (Movie 06) Chichi presences the arrive of Lord Slug's Rebel Army on earth, she later defeats all of Slug's soldiers, she and the rest of the heroes got defeated by Slug himself after he managed to steal Gohan's Dragon Ball. Later she prepares soup for Gohan while talking with Bulma about their defeat. She went to Gohan's room just to find that he left with Piccolo's clothes he gave to him and The Brothers Show (Rip-Off of Itchy and Scratchy) was shown on Netflix. Cell Saga 3 Years before Androids Arrive and Cooler's Invasion on Earth (Episode 22-Cooler the Prick (Movie 08)) Chichi refuses her husband's request to have Gohan be trained for Androids invasion in 3 years, she then was knocked into a tree by Goku unintentionally when he friendly asked her to "calm down" and gave her a light tap that sent her into a tree. On her rage, Chichi inscribes Goku and Piccolo to a driving course, which after got noticed that Goku lost his driver license because of stealing a car during the graduation, Chichi enrages even more and sends Goku to learn how to bake a cake with Bulma for her birthday. On her birthday, Chichi got accidentally stepped by Goku on her feet to make her swallow confetti thinking that he was doing that to Piccolo. Once she notices that it was her wife the one he pranked on, she enrages and kills Krillin with Frieza's technique. Finally, she got her favourite flavoured cake prepared by Goku, once she gave the first bite, she inflates like a balloon because of Goku's prank made with the same Bulma's power pills that she made for Trunks in case he'll born with no super powers after her pregnancy began that inflates her and floats far away from Goku & co as she screams. A few months later, Chichi was surprised because Goku finally wanted Gohan to study, just to figure out that he just wanted him to finish his studies to go camping. Androids invasion (Episodes 23-Present) After Goku got a heart attack, Chichi attends him on their house while the Z-Fighters fights against Dr.Gero's androids. Episodes Where She is Seen as an Antagonist Frieza Saga *Yamcha, Get Out There! *Tree of Might Cell Saga *Goku vs the Routine (Main antagonist) Powers and Skills *Ki Power *Hyakuretsukyaku *Death Psycho Bomb Gallery File:Milk Full Furia.png|Chichi fully enraged with Krillin before kill him Category:Femme Fatale Category:Dragon Ball Z Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Dragon Ball Adventure Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Parody/Homage Category:Wrathful Category:Fighter Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Comedy Villains Category:Female Category:On & Off Category:Brutes Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil